Enfant poison
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: Himawari se regarde dans la glace en pensant à ce qu'elle a fait. Spoiler tome 10 deathfic


Disclameur: Les persos sont pas à moi ils sont à Clamp ce qui me désespère au plus haut point et qui ne changera pas même si je fait une grève de la faim hélas (sauf pour la grève j'adoooooore les gâteaux XD)

_**Enfant poison:**_

_Le suicide est un acte lâche et égoïste. _

C'était ce que lui disait souvent sa mère. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Il n'était pas lâche. Juste terriblement égoïste. Quand on se suicide, on ne pense qu'a soi on ignora ce que ressentirons les autres.

Elle le savait et le couteau qu'elle avait appuyé sur son cou la faisait trembler. Mais si elle restait en vie. Si elle continuait comme ça, d'autres mourrons, d'autres souffrirons. Elle était destinée à répandre le malheur partout à cause d'elle.

_Même si elle est humaine…surtout parce qu'elle est humaine en fait._

Pourquoi ça tombait sur elle? Pourquoi tant de souffrance autour d'elle. Son aura était comme un poison, une senteur toxique que tue une par une les personnes qui l'approche. Comme elle était seule.

Quand elle avait dit adieu à Watanuki-kun dans la boutique de Yuko, elle avait sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Ca l'avait déchiré. Pendant quelques temps, elle avait souhaité qu'il soit épargné. Pour une foi qu'on lui laisse un ami. Watanuki-kun était si doux et si gentil avec elle. Un ange. Mais par sa faute, il souffrait.

_Tu vois…j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée! J'en suis vraiment heureux!_

Il l'avait retenu. De ces quelques mots il l'avait convaincu de rester avec lui. L'espoir avait prit cœur en elle lui donnant pour la première foi une chance de changer les choses. Plus loin, sur le chemin en touchant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, elle avait pleuré de tout son saoul. Plus seule, il savait mais restait avec elle. Elle ne serait plus seule.

_Tu l'as heurté sans faire exprès n'es ce pas?_

Quand Yuko lui avait dit cette phrase, son sang s'était glacé. L'expression sombre de la sorcière lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle refusait de croire mais qu'elle savait déjà. Dans la journée, son oiseau offert par Watanuki s'était brusquement écroulé par terre. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était mise à genoux devant pour tenter de voir ce qu'il avait mais déjà le souffle de l'animal avait fuit. Il était mort. Terrifiée, prise d'une horreur subite, elle avait crié les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Lui aussi, lui aussi à force de respirer le même air qu'elle avait finit empoisonné par sa malédiction. Elle avait courut jusqu'à chez la sorcière sans s'arrêter mais une foi devant la boutique, elle s'était figée. Yuko l'attendait en silence les lèvres pincée avec sa pipe étonnamment longue à la main. Elle lui avait juste dit cette phrase et elle avait comprit.

Watanuki avait été tué d'une balle dans le torse à l'endroit même ou elle l'avait touché le matin par erreur. Il venait en aide à une femme blessée quand le coup l'avait traversé.

Maintenant elle se trouvait devant le miroir. D'un geste soudain violent, elle s'entailla le poignet gauche de manière profonde et horizontale. Elle avait lut quelque part que c'était comme ça que le suicide marchait vraiment. Elle changea vite le couteau de main faire pareil sur sa main droite. Ce fut plus dur et l'entaille fut un peu tremblante. Maintenant c'était fait, elle attendait le souffle suspendu. Elle attendait la mort pour ne jamais plus voir quelqu'un qu'elle aime souffrir. Pour ne jamais avoir le cœur brisé par des faux espoirs, pour ne jamais plus que son aura n'empoisonne quelqu'un d'aussi bien et d'aussi doux que Watanuki. Pour ne plus avoir mal ne plus avoir à affronter le monde et le regard de ceux qui part terrifiés.

_Un acte lâche…_

Sa mère avait raison…c'était lâche en fait. Elle ferma les yeux faisant passer ses doigts sur la cicatrice de son dos. Watanuki-kun…était-il au paradis? Elle espérait que oui. Et elle? Pouvait-elle y aller ou tout le mal qu'elle avait fait était aussi accusateur que si elle l'avait voulut? Tant pis. Elle ne savait pas…elle le saurait tout à l'heure. Le froid était déjà partout et la lumière vint l'éblouir. Une silhouette se dessina devant elle.

«Watanuki-kun!»

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les parents de Himawari découvrirent le corps de leur fille ensanglanté dans la salle de bain. Le couteau à côté d'elle et le sol étrangement couvert de plume immaculées malgré le sang qui aurait du les imprégner.

* * *

Alors alors alors? Comment c'était? Bien? Nul? Dites le moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. 


End file.
